PainSaso:the leader's new puppet
by hidan deidara lover
Summary: when Pain has a dream about Sasori what will it lead to? hot stemy yaoi thats what WARNINGS: PRETTY GRAPHIC YAOI, ONE SHOT AND LANGUAGE NOT FOR THE KIDS


((HI THIS IS HIDAN DIEDARA LOVER AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY A ONE SHOT PAINSASO IT WAS THANKS TO MY FAVORIT AUTHOR ITACHIS-ONLY WHO BETAED MY STORY I COULD WRIGHT THIS CHECK OUT HER STORYS IF YOU LIKE YAOI))

"Another boring day." Sasori sighed out, and it was. There were no missions, leader was still in bed, and Deidara was at an art show again, blowing up "fake art". Sasori sighed but decided to go make some new puppets. "Where's the closest village?" Sasori asked a clueless Tobi. "Um I think the hidden rain Sasori-Sempai. Is Tobi a good boy?" "Yes Tobi, thanks." Sasori started smirking as he saw the village, ready to massacre and dissect.

/WITH PAIN/

Pain was still in bed enjoying it till the inevitable "PAIN GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"...Konan. Ever since he started talking about Sasori more Konan had been real bitch."I'M SLEEPING WOMAN!" Pain laid back down and fell asleep.

/PAIN'S DREAM/

"AHHHH PAIN GO FASTER!" the sweat doused red-head cried. "SO TIGHT SAS!" Pain panted in between thrusts. "AHH HIT THERE AGAIN! MORE!" Pain was now going all out since that wouldn't hurt Sasori "AH SAS I'M GONNA-"

*SMACK*

Jolting out of bed, Pain looked up to see a furious Konan glaring at him with the 'I'm gonna kill you soon' face. "LEARN SOME MANNERS YOU FUCKING FAG!" pointing at his really noticeable member. Pain was shocked to hear Konan cuss. "Why do you think I'm gay?" He asked, now really nervous and scared. "I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE YOU KEPT MOANING OUT SASORI!" 'fuck' "um i..." "Whatever Pain." She spat out as she started to leave. "WAIT! Please don't tell Sasori." "WHY THE HELL SHOULDN'T I?" "If you do, I'll tell Hidan that you like him." Now it was Konan's turn to be worried. "Y-you wouldn't!" "I would if you told Sasori, and you know Hidan. He would rape you and then go molest Kakuzu." It took a minute but Konan caved. "Fine!" And with that she left Pain alone, and he remembered what he said. 'That gives me an idea. I'll do what Hidan does to most people...rape. But I love him, I can't just use him...can I?'

/WITH SASORI/

Sasori wiped off his now bloody hands. "There, a new puppet for my collection. That makes 300 total." Sasori started walking to the base but felt like something big was gonna happen. When he got there, Tobi and Zetsu were leaving "Where are you two going?" "Leader-Sama gave everyone but you a mission so we're going to...go shopping in Konoha that's all, Sasori-kun" Zetsu just nodded and started walking away, Tobi hot on his trail.

'Okay then...weird." Sasori walked into the base and instantly ran into Pain. "Hey, I was just looking for you. I need you in my office." "Great, now I can do something. I'm so bored." 'oh I'll fix that.' When they got to pain's office the other 5 Pains jumped down. "WHAT THE HELL!" As the pains tied his arms and legs to a bed that 'mysteriously' got there, Sasori figured out what was going on.

"UNTIE ME NOW PAIN!" "Hush now Sasori, please. I'll make it pleasurable." "HELL NO!" "Why not?" "I'm...well a..." "A what?" Pain was getting hard. He knew exactly what Sasori was trying to say.

"DAMN IT PAIN YOU KNOW WHAT!" "Not a clue." Pain lied, smirking. "I'm a virgin." "Just enjoy this." Pain said, taking off Sasori's clothes as well as his own, then bent down and started playing with Sasori's nipple. "Ahhh..." "I told you you would love it." Pain said, suddenly slamming his lips on Sasori's. He was reluctant at first, but started to kiss back, running his tongue over Pain's piercing, but Pain broke the kiss.

"Seems to me you like my piercing." Pain said teasingly. "Shut up." With a smirk, Pain started stroking Sasori's member. "AHH!" Pein was getting hard off of the noises his little Sas was making. "AHHHH MORE!" "Pushy aren't you?" Pain started stroking faster. "I'M GONNA CUM" Then Pain just stopped. "Painnnnnnnnn, why did you stop?" "I want you to cum when I'm in you." Pain said in a husky voice as he kept slowly teasing Sasori's member. "PLEASE, JUST LET ME CUM!" "If you let me ** you, I'll prepare you and you'll get to cum." Sasori was in desperate need for release, but would he give up his virginity for it?

"Fine." "Great!" Pain put three fingers at Sasori's mouth and simply said "suck". Sasori was confused but took the fingers in his mouth. "Good." Pain said, pulling his fingers out of Sasori's mouth and putting the first finger in Sasori's entrance. Sasori squirmed, but got used to it pretty quick. Pain inserted the next one and did a scissoring motion. He waited a minute or two before he pushed his third and final finger in. Sasori was wiggling around a bit but stopped after he got used to it."Ready?" Pain asked, rubbing his hardened member on Sasori's leg. Sasori gulped but nodded.

Smiling in anticipation, Pain pulled out his fingers and untied Sasori. Pain then positioned himself in front of Sasori, pushing in slowly as to not hurt Sasori. He waited when he was all the way in, allowing Sasori to adjust, taking all his will power not to just start ramming him. It took a few minutes but Pain finally heard "Go." Pain started moving at a gradual pace, and was surprised to hear Sasori cry out, "GOD, FASTER PAIN!" So he sped up until he found Sasori's special spot. "AHHHHHHH! PAIN HIT THERE AGAIN!" Pein did, slamming against Sasori's g-spot."AHHH! I'M GONNA CUM!" "ME...AH..TOO!" Pain said, just as Sasori's seed splashed on both of their stomachs. Soon after, Pain came in Sasori. After pulling out, Pain fell next to Sasori and cuddled up to him. "You're mine." Pain said possessively. "Huh?" "You're my boyfriend now." "Didn't you just rape me?" Sasori said, teasing the want-to-be-god. "Then I need to rape you more often." Pain said jokingly. Sasori blushed but said what pain didn't expect to hear this soon.

"I love you" Pain smiled and kissed HIS Sasori. "I love you too!" They shared a passionate kiss that was short lived when Sasori remembered the others. "Hey, Pain. The others should be back soon." "Shoot, I wanted more time with you." Pain whined. "We will later love." Pain smiled, got up and started getting dressed, Sasori following his lead.

Ten minutes later, Deidara got back from the art show with a painting. Sasori was shocked. "You have a painting !?" "Yep! I found someone who knew art!" Deidara said, showing Sasori the painting, which was a nuclear bomb blast. 'Deidara...' "Anything happen here?" Deidara asked Pain who had just walked in. "Yeah, I got new 'puppet'." Sasori blushed but Deidara was too distracted to notice. "Oh, so Sasori made a puppet for you?" Sasori's blush darkened. Pain seeing this, smiled. "Yep. My new little puppet."


End file.
